User talk:SSWerty
Archive Well, I have once again archived my talk page. To refer back to the previous pages, use the links above. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:44, February 3, 2011 (UTC) REDACTED :To be honest, I'm not sure if I approve of the page. While I did find it funny, and it is properly censored, I have a feeling that it could bring down the appearance of the site as a whole, due to it not really being related to Dragon Ball, other than names, and we could potentially lose some our community if some our younger user's parents were to see the article. While the latter happening is unlikely, it still worries me a tad. :On the other hand, I also feel REDACTED shows that we have a sense of humour here, and that we aren't afraid to make light of the topic we are writing about. So, my current word is that, while I'm am still not sure whether the page is appropriate, it can be restored, but if it gets out of hand, I will delete it without hesitation. As far as I can tell, KidVegeta and SonikFan had little discussion of this, which was the wrong move. In future, I advise to every user with sysop privileges that if an occurrence like this happens again, they discuss it appropriately. 03:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Granted, I did not have the full facts, as the chat history doesn't end up on here, and I'm not going to wade through a bunch of crap just to get to one specific conversation. The most important piece to the puzzle is, as Destructivedisk said, that you didn't reach a consensus; regardless of whether someone doesn't want to be an admin anymore, this must be done in the future, so repeats of this incident are not manifested. Destructivedisk is also right; that very well can be considerd abuse of power. Anyway, this hasn't made me change my opinion. :Also, is it true that SonikFan wishes to be replaced? If so, I'll have a chat to him and sort something out. 04:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, and I am sorry I overlooked that in my previous comment. SonikFan did delete articles without the author's consent, and that was a mistake. You did the correct thing by restoring them, and then the next step would be to discuss with him why he deleted them, regardless of whether he still wants to be an admin or not. All opinions here are equal, no one user is more important than any other, and it doesn't matter if the user you are talking to isn't an administrator; they're still as important as anyone else. 04:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. Which is why we have a goddamn porn article, right? 2. Yeah, the chat says otherwise. 04:33, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have no intention to let this site become run down. Yes, we have some articles that shouldn't be here, but at the same time some humour articles are good for the site, and show that we are able to laugh at Dragon Ball, which is something that should be applicable to anything that you are a fan of. :That "porn article" as you call it, is iffy to say the least, but my opinion is that it can stay 'for the time being'; if it gets any worse, it sahll be deleted without warning, and without hesitation. 04:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Except it's EXTRMELY CLEAR IT'S A PORN ARTICLE! STOP DENYING IT! Besides, a user could eaisly look at REDACTED, DD's Gallery, a few blogs and think we're just a wiki of sex and jokes. This wiki is losing it's intention fast to myself; it started for Dragon Ball fans to have fun, but now it's just everybody herping around with the humor! 04:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay, listen; the majority of articles on this wiki are serious, they are proper continuations/prequels to Dragon Ball. Just because, say one article in 50-100 is a joke article, doesn't mean we're losing our focus here. In fact, I think it would be more like one joke article to 250 or so real articles. We have not lost focus of what we came here to achieve, which is a wiki for Dragon Ball fans to come and share their tales. In all seriousness, I too am a little worried with the amount of innuendoes and sex jokes we seem to tell, and I think we need to cut down on it, but at no point have I thought that we would lose a great portion of our community because of these jokes. :And just for clarification, the purpose of pornography is to sexually arouse the viewer/reader. I don't know about you, but REDACTED just doesn't have that effect. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ....If we remove that statement, I have lost all purpose in this wiki and am just going to leave anyways. You guys are missing my point; with the humor template, we're just allowing users to make any piece of crap they want by slapping on the DB names. 05:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Add that and again, I'll just lose my purpose. I'm trying to keep the wiki family friendly, guys, but you seem to be wanting to turn it into an adult wiki. ' SonikFan ' :Okay, whoever's stuffing up my coding, it's starting to piss me off. Anyway, SonikFan I would never turn this to an adult wiki. I just feel that a humour article is appropriate now and again. But regarding DD's statement, if it's one or the other, I'm going to have to go with deleting REDACTED. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) |} Had to protect page to fix coding. All sorted now. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 05:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Goku and Vegeta Do America....uh... RE:Irrelevant Articles Deletion Eh... You can delete my fanon, Dragon Ball: JA, if you want. It's a dud anyway, and I got bored with it. Wasn't a good idea in the first place. Also, you have my full consent on deleting Goku and Vegeta Do America, not that you really need my permission, I'm just letting you know. TitaniumBardock 14:14, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry, Zerg. My super editing skills have allowed me to fix such an error. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving Re: Article of the Month Logo's SSWerty could you please tell me how to create a logo , i need 1 -Lild58 dragonball 5 When will dragonball 5 take place. : 200 years after Dragon Ball ST, though I probably won't be writing it for a good few months. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 06:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) New story I'm thinking of writing a story were cell escapes hell but I dont know how to start it off. : First thing to do is to establish when your story happens. Is it directly after the Cell Games, after Buu, after GT? That's the most important thing at this point. And for future reference, please sign your posts by using the four tildes (~), or by pressing the Signature button. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:21, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Adminship RE: Adminship Kay. ' SonikFan ' Also, thanks for not giving me a say in this, I appreciate it. I'd rather leave the site all together. If you guys think I've been 'immature' and 'intimidating', me being demoted won't change that. It's been good working with you guys. Except for the part where you demoted me and I didn't get to say anything. ' SonikFan ' Also, I realize I have protected both my user page and DL so that only admins can edit them. Fix that, k? Paranoia, Or Suspicion? This was referring to this account... I have previously confronted him about it, but now I'm not really sure. Your opinion?}} That's if your IP isn't blocked. I'm sure he would have unbanned himself already if he could do so, so we're fine. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, I agree, that is quite odd. When did FS say the above quote? A link would be appreciated, so I can see what the context was. But in any case, an odd thing to say indeed. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 22:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Very suspicious indeed. If I remember correctly, Frieza Sama has had some previous odd interactions that have left some questions for us. So, I suggest we wait for a bit, see what he's doing and then decide what to do. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh What the Heck Happend? Featured Fanons lol k [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:56, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What if... Hey, want to be part of Dragon Ball What if...? ExtremeSSJ4 04:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : I'd rather not. I have far too much going on in both my real life and here, so I can only devote my time to my projects. And the time I do donate is far too scarce. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 04:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, no problem ExtremeSSJ4 04:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Templates List My idea is to organise them in such a way that they can be easily referenced, rather than having to search through all the categorised templates. Something similar to this maybe? SSWerty 23:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yah. I'm going through the templates and selecting suitable ones. SSWerty 23:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Review Hello SSWerty, thank you the welcome. I have a question. Where may I read some of the other fan fictions that you guys wrote? Are there any bads one I should avoid? You can read my story it is called Sixth. Thank You, Brady Patrick Wow thank you for the review of my story! I never thought you would love it so much! I do have other stories I can write for you read if you want me to. Sixth was before Krillin shaved his head if you were wondering. I was wondering Mr. SSWerty if you have a story too that I can read? Brady Patrick I will be sure check it out, SSWerty. Where can I see the good stories, the ones you called featured. And can you read my story, Slaved? Brady Patrick Hello, SSWerty. Thank you for reading my story. How can I improve Slaved, for the future? I saw that you did not like it very much. Give me a holler, when you can. Brady Patrick Dragonball Raging Blast 3 Hello, I have a question, on this page: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Raging_Blast_3 available information about Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3, but I wanted to ask them, they have made safe and reliable sources, or are these your requests and ideas? : Thanks for posting. At Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki, everything is fan-made. We host nothing official, and are a fan-orientated site. As such, you shouldn't take anything we present to be official and factual. Thanks. SSWerty 22:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) About the Contest The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here Sig & Quote I actually forgot how to make a quote and a signature because I haven't been on in a long while. Could you help me? DatKiddown the street 19:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry mate, I don't use any speech bubbles or anything fancy. I suggest you ask DD or KV for help. SSWerty 03:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Bands! I know this is completely ''irrelevant but I read a comment that stated you liked ''Killswitch Engaged, Do you like Asking Alexandria, or possibly Bring Me The Horizon? I used to listen to KE but I got into more hardcore music like Suicide Silence, ''or ''Job For A Cowboy. Many people think that because I'm a "Girly" girl that it should be surprising that I listen to such hardcore music, frankly that just pisses me off... Oh well that's life for ya! ^___^ AkurnaSkulblaka 00:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah i see! you should totally check out this vid... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMHUnf4SLD0 watch it its asking alexandria! awesome!AkurnaSkulblaka 04:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Quiz Can you please get on chat? -ExtremeSSJ4 03:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) DBF Answers Hi, its Arceus The God of Pokemon. Please readthis. Please come back, the Wiki needs you. Thanks. : Read my reply there. SSWerty 07:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Very well. I respect your decision. 07:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hi Werty! I've gone ahead and featured OoS, due to lack of options. Just lettin' ya know! Oh, and, out of curiousity, what would you see say is your favorite non-metal band? -D-Disk Hehe, that's pretty cool. I like Foo Fighters and The Red Hot Chili Peppers as well. -D-Disk Mr. Boss Man My Fanfic Well I made a Fanfic and it said"The bottom half of your fanfiction will be deleted". And then deleted it. LSSJ4 He edited my DBXZ Page and deleted it just because instead of a daughter gohan has a sonSSJ Dude 07:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude No I didnt. I simply fixed the grammar and spelling to help you out. I cant delete pages I am not a admin I am regular user. I dont care about Gohan having a son in the story instead of Pan I dont care I simply said my opinion about it on the talk page. ''LSSJ4''' 15:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ooops I accidentaly thought the talk was the real pageSSJ Dude 07:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Ahem Come back strong with 50 belly dancers. - 00:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) The best option would be without choosing a new admin. 12:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Werty. I've kept you as a rollback. However, as Hyper Zergling has said, you have been removed from your Admin position. It is nothing personal, just you are inactive. Any questions, you know what to do... Thanks. -KidVegeta hiLild58 18:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Lild58 Hey, SSW, can u review my story, The Innocence of Brolly Editing Software What picture editing software do people use to create those pictures of different saiyans and characters? BURN CRONOS BURN 16:34, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Hey, I am a new user here.just signed up.I have been reading a lot of fanons and got to say you guys have very good ideas. I just wanted to ask one question-Is the True Super Saiyan Saga in dragon ball ST this:http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/True_Super_Saiyan_Saga_(ST) If this is the one, why cant i read the episodes or is there another link or has the writer sswerty not yet written about this and what is the significance of whatitoncewas??plse help me.Adhi SRF (talk) 09:43, September 24, 2013 (UTC) hey u wanna work on a new series that im doing called DB Gods Among Us u can guess what its about hmu if u interested